


A Chance at Life

by BlazGear



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: What if?The question everyone asks. What if Yuto discovered Pendulum Summoning and absorbed Yuya?And by everyone, I mean me lol.





	1. Dark Rebellion Pendulum Dragon!

**Author's Note:**

> Yuto deserves more love dammit!  
> Also, I chose these two because Odd Eyes honestly looks like an Xyz Monster to me design wise.

Yuto, son of a famous duelist, sits watching as someone he just met, who shares his face lies dying from a duel... how was this possible? The Solid Vision field wasn't active! This shouldn't be possible. None of this should have hurt him! But the boy, Yuya he had said his name was, just sat lying there, smiling and hands him a card... Odd Eyes Xyz Dragon. A card that resonates with his very soul, but why!? All Yuto can do is watch the mysterious boy vanish in a bright flash of light with only the last words of "Protect what you value most" and the dragon remaining of this person of mystery.


	2. Action Duel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto moved on to the second round... and faces Sawatari and his Abyss Actors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be blunt. Because of AU no one uses the exact same cards. Why? Because ripple effect. Sorry if this seems lazy, but for Sawatari at least, this seems like it would fit. Also, more cards for Yuto because he needs his protagonist powers.

Despite everything that had happened that night, Yuto still had to go duel his duel for the second portion of the tournament. He had a little bit of a rough time with his first opponent, a slightly spunky brown haired boy who used Elemental Heroes and Neospacians. Mildly annoying, but nothing he couldn't handle. His next opponent Slyvio Sawatari had been the one who took his Pendulum Cards, Timegazer Knight and Stargazer Guardian. But water under the bridge, and so he stands facing his opponent ready to duel.

"Here we have our next match of the day! Yuto Yorukishi vs Slyvio Sawatari!"

"Duelists locked in battle, kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters..." Yuto starts the chant, enjoying the message it conveys, and the idea of a duel for fun.

"They storm through the field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in Dueling!" Sawatari takes it up, haming it up as much as physically possible.

"ACTION DUEL!"

The two voices, one flamboyant and the other subdued say the words together as the duel begins.

**Yuto: 4000 LP  
Sawatari: 4000 LP **

"I'll start. I activate the Spell Card, Phantom Knight Morale. With this card I can Normal Summon 2 Phantom Knight monsters from my hand. I summon Phantom Knight Lancer and Phantom Knight Guardian in Attack Mode." A small ghost holding a Lance and a large ghost holding a larger shield are summoned. [Phantom Knight Lancer (1600 Attack, 0 Defense) Phantom Knight Guardian (0 Attack, 2,000 Defense)] "Next I activate the Field Spell, Phantom Knight's Graveyard. While this is activated, all non-Phantom Knight monsters lose 500 attack points, and all Phantom Knights gain the sum of the attack that was lost. This also allows me to use the Graveyard effects while they are on the field. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a duel. I HAVE NO FAITH. So that's why I'll have the rest next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.
> 
> Lord help me.
> 
> Also may do more of this type of thing if people like it enough.


End file.
